Carrie: The Innocence of Evil
by mamoru-16
Summary: Will is a new student at Ewen Memorial High School. He has problems adjusting to his new surroundings, and discovers himself as a gay teen. When the jocks find this out, the bullying ensues. Can the past repeat itself in chamberlain, or will the past teach Will how to use his new found powers for good? Sequel to the original book by Stephen King.
1. Part One: New home

_**Hey guys! So I just finished my Halloween fic, and it was hard to let go of. But if you haven't read that, go ahead and do so! It's a really good story. If you are coming from that story, you will like this one! So, please enjoy the first chapter of Carrie: The innocence of EvIl!**_

The blue van sped down the highway. The road was surrounded by thick forest, tall trees met with small brush. He noticed a green sign that read, "Chamberlain 15 miles".

"We're almost there!" Will's father said. He was a well-built man, with dark brown hair. His mother, Molline or Molly, which-ever she wanted to be called; sat in the passenger side. Her red hair was in a high pony tail, and she wore a pink blouse that day for some reason.

"Are you excited Will?" She turned and asking the teenage boy laying in the backseat. "Yeah, sure." Will said in a condescending tone. "Taking me away from my friends, my home; to a place that gets cold 9 months of the year and even snows! Sure, im excited." Will continued, this time in a sarcastic tone. Will had reddish-brown hair with deep blue eyes. He lain on the door of the van, with his legs on the length of the seat.

"Stop with the sarcasm! Please just try to think about, you may like it in Chamberlain." Will's father said. Rhett was a built man, having worked in the manufacturing career all his life, which is why they were moving.

The town was rather large. The downtown area was full of people, women holding small children by the hand, men guiding their wives or girlfriends. "Preps…" Will said looking out of the window. The traffic alone was terrible, stopped up out of the ass. The high school could be seen at the end of town.

"There's your new school." Rhett said pointing at the school. "Great, not only am I going to be new, but in the middle of the year too, Goody." Will said. His parents didn't reply, but they exchanged looks that read "Will he stop?" Will's attention was caught on someone. He looked to be about 6'4, had short black hair, and looked muscular. He wore a blue shirt with the words "Ewen Memorial High School" on the front. It was tight around the waist and upper arms, and it went past his belt buckle on his faded blue jeans. Will had no idea why his attention was brought to this boy, but he didn't question it.

The van began moving again. "They're all gonna laugh at you!" a feminine voice whispered. "What?" Will jumped up. "We didn't say anything dear." Molly said turned from the front seat. Will sat back down, resting his head on his fist, watching the other cars go in and out of the suburban area. The van pulled into a large, white, rustic style home.

"This is it!" Rhett said, turned to Molline. They had gotten out of the van and began carrying the large boxes from the storage unit sitting in the front yard. The furniture was already inside the house, placed in a non-symmetrical way.

"Your room is the one upstairs, on the left." Rhett said directing his son. Will walked up the stairs, holding the large, brown box to the empty room on the left of the stair way. The room was a natural beige, with a king-sized mattress on the floor. He put the box down and stood in the doorway. "CREEPY CARRIE! CREEPY CARRIE!" a voice yelled in Will's ear. "OW! What the Hell?" Will yelled grabbing at his ear. "What's wrong?" Molly yelled up the stairs. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Will replied. "I'm fine." He said to himself.

_**So, I hope you all enjoyed that! This fic will be long, so hang in there! There will be 3 parts and 5-6 chapters in each part. Please review and have a great day!**_


	2. The White House

_**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter! I appreciate it! For those that are new to my style of doing things, when you review I answer them here. I am reading them and taking what you guys have to say seriously! So before we start, im going to answer some reviews!**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: Thank you for reviewing! This takes place in present time, although a few months ahead in like February/ May. And, no, they aren't living in her house, we are actually going to learn more about chamberlain since the "Black Prom" in this chapter :D **_

_**Guest: Since it won't ruin the story, Will has psychic abilities, hence why he heard the infamous line from Margaret and the little boy that Carrie ran into on her way home from school. I can't say anything else but we will touch bases on that in this chapter. **_

He had spent the day un-packing his room when they arrive at the house. Will's belongings were packed neatly into large moving boxes. His parents had to leave for the grocery store, and they left Will alone. _Ding Dong._ The doorbell rang, it scared Will__to the point where he dropped his porcelain pig bank on his foot. _Ding Dong. _The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Will yelled from his room, lazily walking to the stairs. He reached the door, upon opening it, he saw a petit girl with log blonde hair in which she wore in a loose ponytail.

"Umm, I live next door and I couldn't help but notice your family was moving in!" The girl laughed. "I'm Sarah! Sarah Hosborne!" she said excitedly. Will was frozen. "Umm, H-Hi. I-I'm Will." He said nervously. "How long have you been in town?" She asked him. "Just today." Will slowly replied. "My best friend used to live here, until she moved." Sarah said laughingly.

Will didn't know what to say after that. She had let herself in and was wandering "Have you seen the White house? They won't let anyone inside after the stupid freshman vandalized it." Sarah asked him. He shook his head. "C'mon! I'll take you to see it!" Sarah said to him, leading him to the door.

"I live next door by the way." She said to him. "Why is this… this White house such a trademark?" Will asked her. "You've never heard of the Black Prom?" Sarah asked him. Will nodded. "Well, basically this fat girl named Carrie White was elected prom queen, and the popular girl, Chris, poured a bucket of blood on her. Now there's two sides to the story, one side is that Carrie bombed her school and the town, and the other is that she had some power and used it to kill everyone." Sarah explained.

They had reached the fixed-up bungalow. There was a sign in the front that read, "The White House; Closed until further notice". "I wish I could take you inside, it's like a museum." Sarah continued. "We should be heading back, my parents will be home soon." Will told her, motioning to leave. "Go to your closet. Pray in secret. Ask forgiveness for your sin." A voice whispered. "Did you hear that?" Will stopped. "Hear what?" Sarah asked. "N-Never mind." Will responded.

They walked to Will's house and departed at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, sure." Will said with a smile.

The Daily Sun; issue 45; Nov. 2003

**Boy claims he can speak to lost children at school**

**Last week, a pipe leak at FDR elementary caused a mass explosion and many of the school's students were killed or injured. Today, November 15****th****, a 2****nd**** grader at FDR claims he can speak to his best friend who was a victim of the tragic accident. "Tommy says there is no heaven, just dark." Said 7 year old William Richards. Just before the blast, Richards ran from the school, claiming the original pipes were rusty, also saying the school was built on "Bad Land". More investigation will be conducted on the remains of the school. **

Will's parents got home 15 minutes later. He was almost done unpacking his room when they called for him. He went down stairs to help them with the groceries.

"We got McDonalds, got your usual." Rhett said giving Will the bag. "We saw the neighbors at the grocery store, and they said they have a daughter who is your age and they said she's really nice." Molline said. "Her name is Sarah, I met her earlier." Will replied, opening the yellow wrapping. "Really?" Rhett said. "Yeah, she took me to the White house." Will replied taking a bite out of his burger.

"You know what they say about that house, right?" Rhett asked him. "Yes, she gave me the just of it when we were there." Will told him. "All those poor kids." Molly said. "They deserved it if they were picking on her that bad." Will responded. Molline dropped he sandwich. "Now, Will, you can't say that! Hundreds of people died that night, many of them innocent." Rhett said sternly. "They deserved it." Will said, finishing his sandwich and getting up from the table.

_**Well, I told you this would be longer! And I hope I answered some questions about will's "Gift". Next chapter we will be going to school! And if you've the cover I put for this fic, you'll see the tagline actually means something. Leave your guesses in the reviews! Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day!**_


	3. First day of School

_**Hey guys! So I guess I've just bee in the mood to write this week. Because I've uploaded two chapters so far! Im really liking this story so far. Now, let me answer some reviews XD**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: you are going to like this chapter XD Last chapter, the newspaper clipping said Will saw his best friend's ghost before he passed over. And you answered the question correctly, watch out for those people in future chapters XD**_

_**dbzlover2000: Thank you XD You're making me blush ^/^ I have a feeling you'll like this chapter.**_

_**With out further adieu, chapter 3!**_

Will awoke in a sweat. His room was abnormally warm, and Will's bed spread was sprawled out on top of him. He glanced over at his phone. 6:45. It was Monday, and that meant facing an entire school of new faces and misperceived rumors. Of course, Will was used to this. Ever since he could remember, he was always the new kid.

He had walked out of the door at 7:20 on the nose and walked on the sidewalk, head down, listening to music. He was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see the bright, smiling face of Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah said in a happy tone. "Hey, Sarah." Will said to her. They had begun walking together. "What classes do you have?" Sarah asked him. "I actually have to get my schedule." Will said chuckling. "I'll wait with you!" Sarah said laughing.

School wouldn't start for another 15 minutes when they got there. The front office was desolate, a desk in the front with 3 women sitting at the different sections. Will could see there was a single hallway, leading to the school. Will and Sarah were sitting near the front door where there were a row of chairs. When one of the 3 women called Will to the desk, she handed him a blue map and his class schedule.

"Let me see it!" Sarah yelled. He handed her the paper. "Oh my god! We have the same classes!" Sarah cried, giving Will the paper back. They walked down the single hallway, entering the now busy school. Something caught Will's attention, a brass plaque. "Oh yeah, that eyesore." Sarah said pulling Will away.

"Plug it up! Plug it up!" A group of soft voices chanted. "What is that?" Will asked. "What? The plaque, I'm pretty sure you can read." Sarah said. Will kept the rest to himself. He didn't want her to know he could hear things. He didn't want anyone to know.

They walked into period one chemistry, Will handed the schedule to Mr. Asaro, who was a man who was about 45 years old, and was already beginning to run to fat. He directed Will to a seat in the back of the room. A girl with wiry, colorless hair sat in the seat that was supposedly empty. Will turned back at Mr. Asaro, who was outside of the room directing students to the classrooms. When he looked back, the girl was gone. The seat was empty.

"Stop it, Will. Stop it." He whispered to himself as he sat in the seat. The class went by really fast. Will was exempt from the homework, which made everyone groan. Will could have done the homework, very easily in fact.

Sarah guided him to every class, lunch, and then home. The walk home was boring. Neither of them had much to say.

"I'll text you later." Sarah said when they reached Will's house. Will nodded in agreement and walked into his home.

"Hey, Will!" Molline said to him. He nodded to her. "How was school?" She asked him. "Fine." He said. "Make any friends?" She asked. "Just Sarah." He replied. Molly went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Will walked up the stairs and threw his stuff on his bed and plopped down next to it.

"Flex." A voice whispered to him. "Flex. Flex. Flex." The voice repeated. Will thought about the word. Flex. He closed his eyes. "Flex." He thought. He opened his eyes. His heartbeat slowed, and the blood flowing to his brain began pumping, and a head ache began forming. Above him, a pen floating. His eyes opened wide.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as he jumped off his bed. The pen hit the bed and rolled on the floor. He backed away from the pen, his heartbeat jumped up again. His breathing was almost unbearable, he felt as if he was having a heart attack. His breathing slowed, heartbeat went back to normal.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Will said to himself. His phone rang. He grabbed it and saw it was Sarah. "Hey." The text read.

_**So, Will sees Carrie's ghost? We all saw this coming. Also, Telekinesis, WHAT? Ok, we all saw this coming too XD Thank you guys for reading! leave your reviews down there and have a great day :D **_


	4. Self Identification

_**Hey guys! So, since this is going to be a long story, I have been trying to write as much as I could. I'm really happy on how this is turning out! And I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing! Speaking of, lets answer some reviews shall we!**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: Thank you for clearing that up for me! It makes much more sense now! Will's telekinesis are a bit different from Carrie's, and the next chapter or so will explain how different it is...**_

_**Guest: Since you brought up so many points, I will answer them all in order! 1) As I said above, Will's powers will be explained! 2) If you remember from the first chapter, The guy that caught Will's attention, it starts there, then develops into him realizing who he is. 3) In the next chapter or so, Sarah will under go a HUGE character change, so watch out for her, she is NOT who you think she is character wise. 4) Yes, as you will read in this chapter, Will can speak to Carrie's spirit. 5) Refer to number two o when he figures out he is gay.**_

_**Thank you guys for reviewing!**_

Since the experience Monday, Will had no intention of using the word _Flex_ for a while. The image of a pen floating above him that hazy afternoon still made him jitter. Not to mention, the only friend he had was Sarah. It was now Wednesday, the last Wednesday of January which according to Sarah meant an early release day.

"So what are you doing after school, today?" Sarah asked as we walked down the sidewalk. "I don't know, probably stay on Tumblr until dinner and then check my twitter." Will said sarcastically. Sarah giggled and they kept walking.

They had arrived at school 10 minutes early, and Sarah inquired she had to be somewhere and left Will alone in the front of the school. The school was located on top of a slight elevation from the rest of the town, making it visible and stand out among the rest of the buildings. The school itself was rather large, it was two stories tall, and covered at least a mile of land. Will walked into the school, now getting a chance to see the brass plaque in the very front.

"In Loving Memory of the Class of 1979…" Will read the title aloud to himself. "Plug it up! Plug it up!" A chanting whisper echoed to Will. The chanting was getting louder. "PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!" The chant got even louder. Will looked in all possible directions, but finding no source.

"Stop it." Will said to himself. The chant continued. "Stop it!" Will said frustrated. The chant continued. "STOP IT!" Will yelled to himself. A sudden bang stopped the chant, Will looked over to see a few lockers that were open a few minutes ago, now closed shut.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked from behind him. "ER- Yeah I'm fine." Will responded. "You were kinda yelling to yourself…" Sarah said. "I sometimes have these, these spasms in my upper arm and they hurt like hell." Will told her. He was lying of course. "Are you okay now?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, it's gone now." He responded. Will looked over to see a boy standing next to Sarah. "Will, this is Stark, my boyfriend. Stark was a built teenager, upper body muscles poked out from his tight shirt. He had a buzz cut with what looked to be light brown hair, almost blond. He had hazel-green eyes and manly eyebrows. He was a lot taller than Sarah and Will, who were almost the same height; Will being 5'5 and Sarah being 5'4.

"Hey." Stark said holding out a hand to Will. His face was in a serious position. To Will, he looked as if Sarah brought him to meet Will against his will. "Hey, I'm Will." Will said returning the hand shake.

The bell for first period rang, and Will watched as Sarah stood on her toes just to peck Stark on the cheek. The couple separated, and Will and Sarah began walking to chemistry. Mr. Asaro was in the hallway, trafficking students to their respective classrooms. As Will walked into the room, he saw her again. The chubby girl with colorless, wiry hair, sitting in Will's seat. He walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me?" Will said, looking down at the girl. She looked up at him. Her iris' were really dark, almost black. "Yes?" Asked the girl in a mumbling tone. "You are sitting in my seat." Will calmly said. "Oh, I'm sorry I…" The girl started to say until Sarah called to Will. "Will! Who are talking to?!" Sarah asked him. "Oh, I…" Will said to her, turning around to an empty seat. "No one, I-I was talking to myself." Will responded. Sarah shrugged and sat down.

The day was boring, and Will was looking forward to lunch. It was fifth period, the period where the three lunch periods happened. Will, of course, had third lunch. Will blocked out fifth period, and only returned to his conscious state when the bell rang. Up until today, Will and Sarah sat at a lone table.

"I want you to meet my friends." Sarah said as the two were walking to the lunch room. "Okay." Will said nervously. "Don't worry, you'll fit right in!" Sarah said excitedly. She was right, for the most part. Sarah's friends consisted of four football players, one of which being Stark, and two cheerleaders.

"Everyone, this is Will, he moved here on Sunday." Sarah said. The reaction was more of "Meh." Then what Sarah had hoped. One of the stoic football players was actually paying attention. "Hi, Will, I'm Derek! Derek Stone." Derek said, introducing himself. Something clicked in Will's mind. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Will said to him. "You moved here Sunday, right?" Derek asked. Will nodded. "I was in town, you might've seen me there. Will remembered the boy who caught his attention. "I might have." Will responded. Lunch was a blur beyond that, the rest of the day even.

Sarah had matters to tend to after school, so Will walked home alone. He decided to take the long way, mainly to see the White House again. Something about it interested him.

Will walked up the sign again. "The White House; Closed until further notice..." The sign read. Will noticed a white paper on the door. He walked up to the door, it was an old wooden door, beat to all hell. The paper, which was taped onto the door read, "Carrie White Burns in Hell!" Will took the paper, and crumbled it up, sticking it in his jacket pocket. Will descended the stairs, and walked home.

_**So, I hope that this chapter has answered most of your questions, or even raised new ones! Leave me a review down there if you have any :) Thank you for reading, and have a fabulous day!**_


	5. Book reports

_**Hey guys! So, im sorry I haven't updated in a week, life and school were really demanding this week! This is a short chapter, I wanted to touch upon Will's sexuality and character development for Sarah. I hope you guys like it! Let me answer some reviews before we start...**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: No, not really. I guess you could say Will's powers are like Norman's but not really. Two totally different stories, although I do see where you can see a connection between the two, but there isn't one really. **_

Period 4 English droned on. Ms. Greene had the students read an excerpt from Sherlock Holmes, and made them answer questions based on the excerpt. Will practically snoozed off in his seat at the back of the class.

"Okay guys, we are going to start a book report based on a book of your choosing…" Ms. Greene started. She was short and had a bit of fat on her body. Although she never really said her age in class, Will guessed it had to be late 60's.

"This book must be finished within the week, and must be chosen on your own time! It is now Monday, a week from now, we will begin writing our rough drafts. Got it?" Ms. Greene stated. The snap in her voice had the class' attention.

The rest of the day was a blur except for lunch, in which Will talked with Derek more. He learned that Derek was born in Russia, although his parents were a mix of American (his mother) and English (his father); and the family moved to chamberlain when Derek was 3. He knew Russian fluently, and a little bit of Korean. Will was engrossed in learning more about him.

"So, what are you gonna do your book report on?" Will asked Sarah whilst walking. "Ummm, I don't know, you?" she asked him. "The Shadow Exploded." Will responded. "That book about Carrie White?" Sarah asked him laughing. "Yeah, it's just something about it, I don't know." Will laughed it off.

"So, how do you like Ewen so far?" Sarah asked him. "It's fine." Will chuckled. "Do you see any cute girls you like?" Sarah asked. "I don't know…" Will laughed. "You should ask someone out!" Sarah said grabbing his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe…" Will said trailing off into his drive way. "Bye! I'll text you later!" Sarah said running into her own drive way.

He started up the stairs. No one was home, which Will was happy about. No one was here to tell him to come out of his room or if he was sad about something. He really detested that, he always looked uninterested, no matter the situation. All Will wanted was for is parents to leave him alone. His phone rang.

"Hey!" The text read. It was from Sarah, on time too. Their conversations never went on for too long as Will would not know what to reply for an "LOL".

"Can I tell you something, like this is super-secret!" Will replied.

"Yes, what lol." She replied.

Will hesitated.

"I don't know if I like girls or not :/" Will replied nervously.

"How do you know?" Sarah replied.

"Just talking with… never mind, forget it." Will replied.

"DEREK?! YOU LIKE DEREK! You two would be soooo cute together!" Sarah instantly replied.

"I never said that…" Will replied.

Sarah never texted him back and Will was regretting ever telling her. It wasn't like she was his _best _friend, she was just his friend. Now, there was taking it back.

"PER-iod PER-iod!" A chant whispered into Will's ear. "PER-iod PER-iod "PER-iod PER-iod!" The chant grew louder. "Stop it!" Will said to himself. "PER-iod PER-iod "PER-iod PER-iod!" The chant grew even louder. "STOP IT!" Will yelled to himself. The chant stopped.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of Stark's old blue truck. "You know, I don't trust that kid." Stark said to her, pulling his truck over into their usual make out spot. "Who? Will? You've got to be kidding me!" Sarah replied. "Yes him!" Stark said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a joint and a lighter. "Listen…" Sarah said lighting the joint. "You don't have to worry about him…" She continued then took a drag. "He's a total fudge-packer." She continued after passing Stark the joint. "What! You're lying!" He said chuckling. "Im not! He told me earlier, he likes Derek!" She said taking another hit.

"This is gonna be good!" Stark said, taking a hit. "You aren't going to do anything are you?" She asked. "Of course I am!" Stark said to her. "No, you won't! If you want sex from me, you won't!" She said throwing the half smoked joint out of the window. "Hey!" Stark yelled. "That was my last one!" He continued.

_**Thank you guys for reading, and ill try to update more, hopefully next week won't be as stressful as last week's. Have a great day, and ill see you guys next week. Also, please leave reviews if you have any questions about the story or if you have any suggestions! Bye guys!**_


	6. Carrie

_**Hey guys! So, I've figured out that I will update every Thursday, if I update twice in a week, it means its a good week. A shortish chapter today but, not a lot really goes on at the end of part 1 so, what can you do? Speaking of, hooray! We have reached the end of part one! Trust me, part 2 will be a lot more juicier than this one. It also start the bullying. Lets answer some reviews!**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: Great question! This chapter will explain a little bit of that, we will learn a lot more in part 2!**_

_**Here is chapter six!**_

It was Saturday, Will had finished his book and paper outline. He laid quietly on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at the book, which was sitting on his desk. "_Flex._" He thought. The book sprang open and fell to the floor. A slight headache began to form. He rolled over. "Carrietta N. White…" He thought. "Born September 21st, 1963; Died May 28th, 1979." He said aloud. "Death from blood loss and found her body was worn from an unknown source." He said, sitting up on his bed.

The sound of paper rustling caught Will's attention. He looked over to see the book was now flipping pages on its own. "Is it me?" Will thought. The pages stopped. Will got up and walked over to the book. The page number was 79, the content was just a picture of _her._ A plump looking girl, with colorless, wiry hair, and a pimple covered face. "It is _her!_ The girl from…" Will stopped. An image of his first day of school popped into his head. "Carrie…" Will said softly.

"You are different, accept it." A sweet voice whispered into Will's ear. "Who was that?!" Will said turning around. No one was there. The book closed, and it made Will jump.

Letter from Eve Hollows, Mother of Savannah Hollows, To Molline Richards.

**Dear Molline,**

**As a parent, I can understand that children have wild imaginations. But, to hear my Savannah come home and tell me that your child, William, has told her that there is no such thing as God or heaven. This concerns me. My family and I are devote Catholic's, and I don't want your son's evil frame of mind turn my Savannah into a devil worshipper! I do not know whether it is you or your husband, or the both of you that are teaching you son to be God less, but I fear for the sanctity of your son's soul. Please teach your child the ways of God, and also tell him he can no longer speak to my Savannah.**

- **Eve Hollows**

**08/15/07**

Sarah had come over to Will's house and asked for him to join her for lunch. He didn't say no, to be perfectly honest, He'd rather just stay home and lay in his bed all day. 

"Have you eaten out at all?" Sarah asked him. "No, just McDonalds." He replied. "Ok, I'll surprise you!" They had reached the busy down town. Kids from the middle school, which was in the neighboring town of Lewiston, and kids Will saw at Ewen were hanging around.

"Im glad you guys don't have a theme restaurant." Will said to Sarah. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, when I lived in Salem, there was a restaurant called Witchy Fingers, their food was shit, but the tourists liked it for some odd reason." Will said. "To tell you the truth, the old people in the town don't like Carrie White that much. If you even mention her name to them, they will flip the fuck out." Sarah said laughing.

They had arrived at the "Chamberlain sub stop" which was a mom and pop version of subway. They sat at a table near the window. "So about the other day, I'm-"Sarah started. "It's fine, I shouldn't of put that on you, just don't tell anyone." Will said. "I promise, but can you please tell me who this mystery man is?" Sarah asked. "No, I'd rather just figure it out more before I decide on my own merit." Will said taking a bite into his sandwich.

Sarah and Will walked home quietly after that. They had nothing to say. Sarah continually thought about who was Will's crush and Will was thinking about earlier. The sweet voice still played in his head.

Sarah dropped him off at his house. When he got home, no one was there. Will decided to sit on the couch and watch TV. Something he hadn't done in a while.

_** So, that was short, i'm sorry I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading! Remember, if you have any questions, leave it in a review! Have a great day or night depending where you are in the world! Bye!**_


	7. Part Two: Locker Room

_**Hey guys! So, I told you guys I would tell you when I update early sooooooooo, here I am! This chapter is long, its a nice way to start part 2 in my opinion. We also get more insight on Stark, which is a very complex character. WE also get to see his relationship with Derek more and why he is the way he is. Let answer some reviews...**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: ohhh yes! in the next chapter, we will see more into Will and, his new telekinetic power!**_

_**dbzlover2000: I wouldn't say Will's telekinesis is stronger, but I would say it's different for sure. **_

_**inMyOwnHead1990: I have to say, 6 reviews in a row? that is impressive! Thanks for reading! As I said before, we are going to find more about Will and his powers in the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you guys for reviewing! **_

The locker room was filled with sweaty, muscular teenage boys. All of them ranging in age and height. A similar style could be seen among them. Short-cut hair, not long enough to touch the middle of their foreheads. The ones who were dressed had their socks outstretched all the way, a style which _they_ thought was cool; everyone else either did the same or didn't at all.

Stark and Derek were easily the tallest of the 18 boys. Stark, who wore his towel loosely around his hips, stood at his locker. He was trimming his over glorified peach fuzz into a goatee. The facial matching his light brown, almost dirty blond, hair.

"I'm thinkin'…" Stark started. "What?" Derek asked. "That Will guy, I don't think he should sit with us anymore." Stark told him. "What do you mean?" Derek replied. "Apparently, he told Sarah he was a fag." Stark said. Derek slammed his locker closed. "Do you realize how _ignorant_ you sound?" Derek said. "We can't be seen hangin' around a _fudge-packer_!" Stark said facing Derek. "Who cares!? I am getting really sick of all this superficial shit! All the shit _we've_ done over the years, all the bad shit, and we don't even get treated that way!" Derek said. "All the _shit_ we did? Listen, it was You who stole the iPod, NOT me!" Stark said pointing at himself.

Stark took off is towel and hung it on the open door of the locker. Derek began to walk away, he was in his sweats and a loose t shirt. Stark put on his briefs and sweats quickly ran after Derek.

"Why are you defending him?" Stark said grabbing Derek's shoulder. "Мудак!" Derek yelled, in Russian, to Stark. "Okay, I see, you're a fag too?!" Stark yelled. Derek turned around, clearly annoyed. "How can you judge him like that!? Do you remember wha-" Derek Started to say. "Don't you even start on that, you know I didn't mean that!" Stark yelled.

Derek stood there for a second, then turned and walked away. Stark stood there, heavily breathing, and then he also walks away.

. . .

It was a hot summer day in the small town of Chamberlain, Maine. The year was 2003. Two eleven year old boys walk down the shady sidewalks of New Carlin Street.

"What are you doing to-night?" Derek said to the boy next to him. "I don't know, probably watchin' TV, you?" Jordan said. "Do you want to spend the night, Jordan?" Derek said. "Call me Stark, I hate my first name! But, sure I'll ask." Stark said.

The two parted ways at Lewious Road. Derek walked home, humming Yankee Doodle. He reached his home, a large light blue house with a nice garden in the front. Derek walked up the cobblestone path and to the red front door. His mother was in the kitchen, cutting vegetables.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you hungry? I made a sandwich for you!" Derek's mother asked. "No, but thanks." Derek said, walking away.

The phone rang when he reached the stairs. Derek stealth fully walked back toward the kitchen. He could barely hear what his mother was saying.

"Derek! Come here please!" Derek's mother called for him. "Jordan will be here after dinner, please go clean your room." She said, hanging up the phone. Derek ran up the stairs, happy that he gets to be with his best friend.

Dinner went by quickly, Derek ate his steak and salad with a quickness. He was anxious, to say the least. The doorbell rang, when Derek's mother opened it, Stark walked in.

"Have you eaten yet, Jordan?" Derek's mother asked him. "Yes ma'am, I had chicken nuggets." Stark said, walking up the stairs. "If you need anything, just let me know ok?" She said as he walked up the stairs. Stark opened the door, Derek was playing with a power rangers action figure when Stark tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked him. "I don't know, play a game maybe." Stark replied.

The two boys played to their hearts content. Playing board games to hide and seek. At 8:30, Derek's mother told them to go to sleep. Derek slept on his bed and Stark on a palette on the floor.

. . . Derek didn't know what time it was. But he could tell that there was a weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he could see the outline of a person on top of him. There was something inside of his mouth, it was moving and warm. When he blinked once more, he could Stark's face against his, mouth to mouth.

"What are you doing?" Derek yelled as he pushed Stark off of him. "I don't know I-, it just- felt right, I love you." Stark said, sitting on the floor. "Don't do that! Boys don't do _that_! It's weird!" Derek yelled at the now sobbing boy. "I'm going back to sleep, I'm just gonna forget it. Stark was still quietly sobbing as Derek fell asleep.

. . .

Derek sat on the bus, trying not to remember the memory. It was still so vivid in his mind. He _knew_ what kind of person Stark was. He was, after all, Stark's best friend. He knew Stark still loved him. He knew that he attributed to Stark saying those hateful things about someone as nice as Will. Derek knew, he knew, that something bad is going to happen.

_**Thank you guys for reading, I hope you have a great day! If you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in a review below!**_


	8. Unstoppable

**_Hey guys! so I know Im uploading twice this week. This was going to go up yesterday but I was really sick and im finally getting over it today! This is a really important chapter, so make sure that you understand what is going on. To be honest, this was really hard to write. I stopped multiple times during the writing to wipe away tears. I guess I just felt so bad for Will. Well, any way lets address some reviews!_**

**_inMyOwnHead1990: Yes, I agree Stark is a dick! That just makes whats coming to him sooooo much better. I cant really say whats going to happen now, but youll know what degree it is this time around._**

**_Kuronique Misaki: I'm not sure whether you mean Derek or Stark. If we are talking about Stark, then no, he doesn't understand Will. Im making it ambiguous on Stark's real sexuality. But what ever he is, hes been hating it. He doesn't want to be that way. Derek on the other hand, im not revealing his sexuality yet. But Derek sympathizes with Will._**

**_ .52: I wouldn't read that much into it. I haven't placed the characters in context of the original yet. I might not even do that, I haven't decided yet._**

**_Here is chapter 8!_**

Will slept uneasily. His stomach was upset and he had a pounding headache. He didn't have any dreams at all, or any that he could remember. His room was again, really hot, and his bed spreads and pillows were scattered around his room. He didn't want to go to school, not really, but he knew his parents would force him to go.

He walked slowly down the stairs, he had woken up earlier than he had wanted to, and walked into the desolate kitchen. He knew his father was already at work and mother, who didn't work, was still asleep. He wasn't hungry, but he was heavily dehydrated. He opened the chrome fridge and took out a bottle of water. It didn't take him long to finish it. He stood there, at the island in the kitchen, and put the empty bottle on the countertop. He stood back, and took a deep breath.

"_Flex._" He thought. Slowly, the empty bottle floated a few inches from the countertop. "Higher…" He thought. The bottle floated higher than before. "You can do better than that." He said softly. The bottle flew up higher, almost to the ceiling. His breath began to shorten, and the bottle fell down, bouncing off the tile floor.

Sarah didn't wait for Will that morning. He thought it seemed odd that she wasn't there, she didn't even text him. He checked his phone constantly as he walked. No messages. He was used to the quietness of his morning walks to school. The town didn't "wake up" until around 11:00 am. Will also never really noticed how dead the town was in the morning.

Behind him, Will could hear the sound of skateboard wheels against the concrete side walk. The sound got louder as it seemed that the person who was riding it was going really fast. As Will turned to see, he saw a teenaged boy riding the bright orange skateboard.

"Watch out, Faggot!" The boy yelled as he got closer. Will's eyes widened. "_Flex_." Will thought. Instantly, the teenager flew backward, hitting the ground with a thud. The boy sat up, looked at Will in a curious way. Will turned back around and kept walking. The rest of the way to school was quiet.

First and second period drowned on for Will. Sarah wasn't there, Will now guessed she must be sick. Third and fourth period were the same. Fifth period was different than before. Every one kept looking at Will and giggling, especially the jocks. When the bell rang, Will got up and almost ran out of the room. He was scared to know the why everyone was looking at him. When he reached the lunch room, he was confronted by Derek.

"Hey, let's sit somewhere else today, ok?" He asked the nervous Will. "Um, sure." Will replied. The two got their lunch, and sat at a vacant table. "Why aren't we sitting over there?" Will asked. "Well, I just got tired of their petty bullshit, and I figured you were too. They don't seem like your crowd." Derek said. He was right. Will didn't like most of the people at that table, he didn't fit in with them.

Lunch ended and two separated. Will's after lunch schedule was to go to his locker, grab his chemistry book, and run to class. Today, it seemed odd walking to his locker. Everyone was looking at him. As he slowly reached his locker, everyone circled around him. There was no vandalism on his locker like he had seen around the school, but there was an odd feeling around him. He slowly reached for the lock. He could tell there was tension building around him. As he opened his locker, he was hit with more than a dozen rubber and plastic objects. The force of the falling objects made him stumble back against the wall.

Everyone around him was laughing intensely. It took him a minute to actually see what they were laughing at. On the floor in front of Will, laid three dozen rubber and plastic dildos. As everyone was laughing, Will could hear a chant forming. "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" Will knew this wasn't what his classmates were chanting. The chant grew louder. "PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!" Will grabbed his ears and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!" The sound of slamming lockers quieted the laughter.

An administrator broke up the crowd, only to see a crying Will, still holding on to his ears. Will couldn't remember much after that. The next thing he knew was that his mother had come and picked him up. The ride home was silent.

_**Poor Will! I hope you guys can see why I had such a hard time writing that scene! Well any way, thanks for reading and have a great day! Don't forget, if you have a question or suggestion for the story, leave it in a review below! **_****


	9. Community

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating earlier in the week, it is a long chapter, almost four pages on the word document! This chapter may be confusing, mainly because it changes between focusing on Will, and then the principle. If you have any questions about, ill be happy to clarify! Lets answer some reviews!**_

_**Kuronique Misaki: Thanks! Sadly, not yet. Will knows vaguely why, but not fully. That will be explained in the next few chapters!**_

_**inMyOwnHead1990: That will be cleared up in this chapter! Yes, they are cruel, and yes, they will get theirs in the end. :)**_

_** .52: Youll just have to send me the link once it gets published! I haven't really thought that far ahead lol. I doubt that it will ever get adapted, but its a nice thought!**_

_**Guest: Yes I am, none of this actually happened to me though.**_

The office of Mr. Hobart was quiet. He was a stout man, with a receding hairline, and a head of dark gray hair. He wore reading glasses, but only on rare occasions. The students seemed to believe his favorite color was gray, mainly because he wore a gray suit every day.

He had been principle at Ewen Memorial since it opened in 1987. He hadn't lived in Chamberlain when the 'black prom' happened. Although he had heard a lot about in his time here. He never once had to deal with something like that, his school was always under control, except for yesterday.

He didn't know what to think when he the chanting. "Faggot! Faggot! Faggot!" His initial reaction was that the kids were beating someone up, but what he saw was something worse. The group of about 45 kids or so, was surrounding this kid who was on the floor, curled up in the fetal position sobbing. He didn't know what to do except for to break up the group and get this kid into his office.

The kid wouldn't say anything except for a few un- intelligible sounds. By the time his file was found and his mother was on the phone, this kid had completely shut down. The kid's mother was no help either, she insisted on using the F word more than any other word in her vocabulary.

After she had left with her son, Mr. Hobart knew he needed to find out who did it. He couldn't understand the need for kids to pull shitty pranks like this. He was afraid the objects had been "Used" so he didn't touch them with his bare hands. Of course, finding out who did it was going to be a chore on its own.

Will laid on his bed. He had stayed home from school on a voluntary suspension for a week. 3 days had passed since the incident happened. That is all he had done since he got home that Monday morning. He was lifting small things, like his brush and a pencil, and throwing them across the room.

"I wouldn't use it…" A voice whispered to him. He sat up. "What?" He said softly. "The power… Don't let it control you." The voice whispered. "What do you mean?" Will asked. The voice didn't respond. A book fell from his desk and pages started flipping on their own. Will walked over to the book. The pages stopped. The book was, "My name is Susan Snell" and the pages stopped flipping on page 75. Will picked up the book.

From: My name is Susan Snell by: Sue Snell; page 75

I see that Chamberlain is a fully functioning town again. It has become sort of a tourist attraction, people _wanting _to see the remnants of a town that, in one night, 2/3's of the town's population was wiped out. It doesn't seem logical to me. Even though everyone wants to go and see where it all happened, Carrie White was an innocent girl, and we pushed her. We pushed her to her limits.

"Sue Snell…" Will said, putting the book back down on his desk and sat down on his bed. He got up and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and turned it on. He opened google. "Sue Snell." He typed into the search bar. Instantly, a ton of links popped up. The first few being about the 'black prom'. One caught Will's attention.

"Sue Snell; abilities therapist." When Will clicked on the link, it brought him to an information page. "Services located in Lewiston, Maine." Will said to himself. He put the laptop down and walked to his door. "They're gonna laugh at you, Carrie, they always have!" a voice said in a pleading tone. He blew it off and ran down stairs.

He looked at his phone. 1:18. He took a few dollars from the change jar and walked out of the door. Will walked with his head down, and his hands in his pocket. He didn't feel safe out of the safe haven that was his room, or the care of his parents. He knew that word spreads fast in small towns, and Chamberlain was no different. By now, everyone in town would know that some asshole broke into his locker and put those _things_ in there, and that they knew that those things would fall on him.

The walk from Chamberlain to Lewiston was a long one. By the time he had reached the town line 2 hours had passed. Lewiston was no different from Chamberlain, there was the same small down town area, and the same city layout. It was easy to navigate through, finding the location of Sue Snell's therapy practice wasn't a hard one to find.

A lady sat at the front desk. She looked to be about 60, and had graying hair. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked. "Uh, no. I don't." Will replied. "Ms. Snell only sees patients that have ma-." The lady started. Another woman, with light brown/ blonde hair was in the doorway. "You don't need an appointment, young man, follow me." The lady said, motion to Will. He followed her down a long hallway, into a room with green walls.

"What can I help you with today?" The lady asked him. Will sat down. "My name is Sue Snell." She continued. "I, um, need help." Will replied. "With what?" Sue asked. "Im new to Chamberlain, and at first, things were nice, but…" Will started. "But what?" Sue asked. "I told my friend about… my sexuality… and then someone must've found out, and someone broke into my locker and put _dildos _in there, and when I opened my locker, they all fell on me and everyone laughed. Everyone laughed." Will continued. "And lately I've been developing this…" Will's voice trailed off. "Im sorry to hear that." Sue assured him. "Do, Do you have a cup or something?" Will asked her. "Sure." Sue said, reaching back behind her to a desk. A yellow cup rested on the desk. She handed the cup to Will. "I can do, this, this thing." Will said, putting down the cup on the small table in front of him.

Sue sat in fear as the cup flew into the air. She was blasted with painful memories of the past. Images of Carrie, dying in her arms flashed in her mind. She stood up. "You, you have tele-." Sue said, cutting herself off. "It just, happened it guess. Just one day, a pen was floating abo e and I could hear voices, and I'm scared!" Will said, tearing up. Sue walked over to Will who was now crying into his hands. "Don't be scared, I can help you." Sue said, hugging Will.

It was a busy day at Ewen. Mr. Hobart's office was full of students, questioning them about what happened on Monday. His search came down to someone on the football team. No one would tell which player, but Mr. Hobart was determined. The boy's parents were to be coming in soon. The appointment Mr. Hobart wasn't looking forward to. He honestly didn't want to hear what they had to say, he was focused on dealing with the issue at hand, and then never worrying about ever again.

"Mr. Hobart, Mr. & Mrs. Richards are here to you." A female voice said behind the glass door. "Send 'em in." Mr. Hobart said motioning to the door. The couple came in and sat in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"What can I help you two with?" Mr. Hobart said, smiling. "we came to speak to you about the incident on Monday." Rhett said to him. "We are very worried, Mr. Hobart." Molly said. "I see. I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to find the culprit." Mr. Hobart replied. "That's not good enough! You'd think that after what happened here, there would be stricter rules on bullying!" Rhett said angrily. "I assure you, Mr. Richards, something like that doesn't happen twice! Especially in the same town!" Mr. Hobart replied. "I'm sure you believe that, but there has to be _some_ rules!" Molline said. "We have rules against bullying, but we can't control everything our students do!" Mr. Hobart replied. "Here is what we want, we want the culprit to be found and taken care of, and we want more policies against bullying!" Rhett said. "You can't imagine the time it will take to make new policies on the subject, it's impossible!" Mr. Hobart replied. "What happens if someone commits suicide? I don't think that would look good on you, Mr. Hobart." Molline said. "Let's go, Molline, I'm going to be late for work." Rhett said as he and Molly got up. "Don't let this happen to my son again, got it?" Rhett said as he walked out of the door.

Will walked back into his room after the log walk from Lewiston. He remembered what Ms. Snell said to him, "You have to get it under control. Don't use it when you are angry, it will only cause harm." Will compared to a muscle, "You just have to work it out." Before he left, Ms. Snell gave Will a book. The title was "Psychics and telekinesis; like two peas in a pod." When he asked her why she gave it him, her reply was "I think your psychic powers may have something to do with the telekinesis." He was supposed to read it and then see her again.

He threw the book on his desk and walked towards his bed. "Maybe tomorrow." He said, laying on his bed.

_**There you go! I hope it was worth the wait! I worked really hard on it. If you have ant questions ad/or suggestions please leave them in a review. Have a great day and thanks for reading!**_


	10. TK

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading this chapter for like, 2 weeks? I just have not been in the mood to write lately, but I do want to update before I go on spring break. So expect another chapter this week and maybe next week. Aside from not being in the mood, life has just been really demanding. This chapter is the MOST requested chapter! We find out why Will has TK! _**

Kuronique Misaki: Nope! You will find out though! I did NOT want to have Will related to Carrie at all! It would just be the rage all over again, but I think you will like how he did get it.

.315: Thanks for the advice! I just haven't had time to do so, with my high school and college classes, I just haven't had time to. But, I will definitely try that when I have time.

inMyOwnHead1990: He will, hopefully. When I write each chapter, the original idea gets changed whilst writing. I want Will to until he gets pushed over the edge later on.

Guest: Me too!

dbzlover2000: You will find out in this chapter! Thanks!

Will sat in the brown-leather chair in Ms. Snell's office. It was a week since his last visit, he hadn't read the book, at all. It was a week from the last time he had sat in that chair. School had been quiet, no one said or did anything about last Monday. Will was a bit nervous. Ms. Snell called saying she had a theory on how he acquired TK. Ms. Snell walked into the office.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice." Ms. Snell said, sitting in her chair. Will nodded in response. "I've done some research, how long did you have your original powers?" Ms. Snell said, opening her notebook. "Ever since I can remember, it has always been around." Will said. "So, since birth basically?" Ms. Snell asked. "I guess." Will answered. "Now, TK can only be inherited through two parents who happen to have the recessive TK gene. This is how Carrie got her TK. I have a theory of how _you_ got yours." Ms. Snell said, sorting out papers. "How strong would you say your _original_ psychic powers?" Ms. Snell asked, writing down something. "Umm, I-I guess it's weak. I've always pushed it back, I didn't want to use it. I didn't want to be any more different than I already was." Will said. "You know, weak powers can adopt a new power?" Ms. Snell said. "What do you mean?" Will questioned. Ms. Snell re-adjusted herself in her chair. "I believe that since your original powers were weak, they 'adopted' the telekinetic energy that Carrie left behind." Ms. Snell said in a deep breath.

Will left Ms. Snell's office in a hurry. This time, he took a cab home instead of walking. He waited in a café a block away from the office. Will didn't know why he ran out, or why he started to cry. The cab wasn't very comfortable. It smelled really bad, and the seat was torn to hell.

He was home alone again. Will was used to it by now, it gave him time to think. He had homework due the next day, which he didn't feel like doing.

Mr. Hobart had questioned almost all of the football team since last week. He was down to Derek Stone and Jordan Stark.

"Send in Derek Stone please." Mr. Hobart said to the woman on the phone. Derek walked into his office a few minutes later. "Hello Derek, please take a seat." Mr. Hobart said to Derek. "This is about last Monday, isn't it?" Derek said upon sitting down. "That it is." Mr. Hobart said. "Listen, I know everyone that has come in here saying they knew nothing about it, they are lying. It was Stark. He organized the entire thing." Derek said.

Mr. Hobart sat back in his seat. "You can go now." Mr. Hobart said motioning for Derek to go. Derek got up and left. "Please send in Jordan Stark." Mr. Hobart said to the woman on the phone.

Will walked down the hallway to the men's room. He walked into the restroom, glancing at himself in the mirrors as he walked into a stall. Will didn't like using the urinals. The door to the bathroom opened. A barrage of muffled SHHHH-ing noises followed. Shadows were moving across the ground around the stall.

"Who's there?" Will said. The stall door began shaking violently. "Who's there?" Will said again. The walls of the stall began shaking as well. "Who's there!" a bunch of voices repeated. Will zipped up and tried to open the stall door, and it was blocked. "What's wrong, faggot?" a familiar voice said from behind the door. Will tried to push against the door again. The door gave, and will stumbled out to see Stark and the other football players surrounding him. "What's wrong?" Stark said sarcastically. Will backed towards the wall. His heart began to race. Stark moved closer, as did the teen's behind him. "I have to go." Will said trying to move out of the circle o boys surrounding him. "You aren't goin' anywhere, faggot!" Stark said pushing violently against the wall. "I said, I have to go!" Will said as he looked up at the boys. Stark snickered. "Move!" Will said as a path surfaced between the boys. "Stark, I can't move!" Eddie said. "I can't either!" Stark said as Will walked by him.

As Will walked out of the bathroom, the teens fell from their spots. "What the hell was that?!" Stark said as he stood up. "We ju-just moved." Richard said, also standing up. "I don't know how he did that, but he is going to pay!" Stark said looking in the mirror.

**_Sorry for the short chapter this week, I didn't want it to get too bust like the last chapter! If you have any questions, or suggestions, please leave them in a review! Thanks for reading and have a great day!_**


	11. Hands

_**Hey guys! I just back from my vacation and I don't have to go to my dads until later on so I decided to finish this chapter while I wait. It's a short one this time. There are only 2 things I wanted to either establish, or expand upon. If any of you can figure out those things, you get brownie points ^^**_

Kuronique Misaki: Will's psychic powers are weak, which means he wont be able to see the future entirely, just snip bits. That will come along in a few chapters.

inMyOwnHead1990: Yup, he is. The only problem about what Stark knows about carrie, is what the town has told him. The history of how the town sees TK hasn't really been touched upon yet. It will come up though.

Guest: Yes, im not saying If they end up together or not. That will be something that You will read later on.

Also, I wanted to say thank you to all of you for wishing for me to have a good vacation. It was during then that I found the need to write again. Thank you guys!

Will walked down the streets of Lewiston. It had been a few weeks since his last visit with Ms. Snell, and she wanted to check up on Will. It was cold out that morning, a little unusual with the warm weather Chamberlain had been getting. Will decided to wear the black leather jacket his father gave to him when he was in 9th grade. It was a rare Pepsi jacket, you could tell because the Pepsi logo was engraved on the snap fasteners that were on the sleeves.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson!" Will said to the older woman as he walked into Ms. Snell's office. "Hello, Will. Ms. Snell is waiting for you in her office." Mrs. Johnson said directing Will.

Will walked into the familiar office. "Please take a seat, Will." Ms. Snell said, looking up for her book. Will sat in the brown leather chair. "How have you been?" Ms. Snell asked him. "Good." Will answered. "How are is your TK?" MS. Snell asked. "Well, I've figured out another way I can use it. You see, it looks awkward just staring at something, so I figured out I can use my hands." Will said making the stapler on Ms. Snell's desk float. "Does any power flow through your hands?" Ms. Snell asked, writing something down in her moleskin notebook. "No, it just looks cool." Will said, guiding the stapler down back on the desk.

Stark sat on the bed of his truck. His head in his hands, thinking. Sarah walked from the front of truck, taking a drag of Stark's joint. "What're you doing?" Sarah said, handing the blunt to him. "Thinkin' that's what." Stark said sternly. "Well, what are you _thinking_ about?" Sarah asked as she bit her bottom lip. "Im thinkin' of a way I can get back at that faggot, Will." Stark said, looking at her. "I know a way you can forget all about that." She said as she unbuckled his pants. Sarah pulled down both Stark's pants and his boxers. As she started, stark through his head back in pleasure. He started thinking about Derek. How Derek made him feel, how he loved Derek. It all ended with a howling moan, as Stark made his release.

_**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, im sorry for it being short, im also sorry for ending it on Stark getting a blowy-j. Well, if you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in a review below! Have a great day!**_


End file.
